To Change the Unchangeable
by BeyondTheComprehension
Summary: Shoutaro broke Kyouko's heart. Now she's changed and determined to have revenge by using acting. But what if Shoutaro has fallen in love with the person he turned away and will do anything to get her back? ShoxKyo
1. Prologue

To change the Unchangeable is my first story on fanfiction. This is not my usual writing style so don't think that the prologue decides how the story is going to be written. To accurately describe his feelings in this story, this prologue was needed. I am not really a ShoxKyo fan (more of a RenxKyo) but then I got to thinking about what HE thought about the whole situation. If he had delusioned himself into thinking that he didn't love her, he wouldn't reliaze his feelings until after she left and changed which is what this story is based on. I'm still a RenxKyo fan, but after writing this, I wouldn't mind ShoxKyo either. So, please tell me your thoughts (I haven't started the first real chapter and reviews would get me motivated!). So write reviews please!!! And enjoy!

* * *

I watched. I saw. I wanted. No. I needed. I needed those fragile hands to warm up in mine. She deserved. She needed. The warmth of kindness. The warmth of kindness I had never fully given her. The warmth of kindness that I saw in her eyes. Her heart. Her ever-beating heart. Yet I watched her. Without knowing my need. Her need. I was oblivious to what was right before my eyes. The love. She saw it. The love. Yet I didn't. I took advantage. And watched it wither away. Faster than light.

I watched. I saw. Her warmth. Turning into darkness. My fault. I turned away from the warmth before I had begun to touch it. When it had turned ice cold. I felt it. The pain. In her eyes. And in my heart. I longed for the warmth. That had died. Turning her eyes cold. Ice cold. Her heart stopped beating. And yet she lived. In darkness. In loneliness. And I lost. My most important person. My friend. My love. And still I did not know. What I had lost. Until I saw her. Grow into a different person. Love a different man. Smile at me. As if I. Were a stranger. A cruel stranger. That had ruined her life.

In her eyes. I saw. The determination. To defeat. To destroy. What had destroyed her. Me. My choice. My mistake. Changed her. In one second. Faster than light. Faster than sound. Faster than anything. And now I. Know what I had lost. And I want. Need. The love. From her. Back. But how could I. The person who destroyed her. Possibly be forgiven? My heart. Has broken. The tears stream down. Due to loss. Anguish. And the determination. To change what cannot be changed.


	2. Chapter 1

This is chapter one of To Change the Unchangeable. I returned to my regular writing style. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Shoko, what's my next job?" Sho asked yawning, bored to death.

"Well, let's see. Next you have an interview with another magazine," Shoko said.

"Another one? Come on!! We've already done like five today." Sho groaned.

Shoko had to admit that they _had _done a lot of interviews today, but somehow she would have to get Sho's motivation up for the next one.

"Come here," Shoko said pulling Sho into the closest store possible.

"Watch me," Shoko said.

Shoko walked up to the nearest group of girls that were already talking about Sho Fuwa enthusiastically.

"The things I do for him…" Shoko thought.

"Hey, girls. Could I ask you one question for a survey?" she started.

"Sure!!!" they all said, excited.

"How would you describe Fuwa Sho?" Shoko asked.

"He is soooooooo hot."

"And cool."

"A genius."

"Absolutely h-o-t and amazing!!"

"Thank you very much for your cooperation," Shoko said smiling satisfied that Sho was now going to be happy.

Shoko turned around to find Sho staring at the entryway dumbfounded at first, but then very, very angry. Following his gaze she saw and suddenly knew why he hadn't paid attention to the girl's flattery. A gigantic poster had been placed above the doorway to reveal an advertisement for a new drama that would air in one week. It was to be an action romance drama whose two main characters were already well-known for the drama _Dark Moon_. And they were-

Kyoko Mogami and Ren Tsuruga.

* * *

Sho fell on his knees, still staring at the poster. People around him were looking at him, realizing who he was.

"Isn't that Sho Fuwa?"

"Oh my gosh, it is!"

"Should we say something to him?"

"He is so hot!"

He could not believe what was right before his eyes. Kyoko was going to be Ren's lover? How could this happen? Kyoko was _his_. At least, that was what he had thought. Until now. _One Rose_. That drama would be his demise.

Sho felt his heart being stabbed by an invisible knife, threatening to break it. What if Kyoko had fallen in love with Ren during this movie? What if Ren told her his feelings? No. Kyoko was his. As long as she held onto her revenge, she was _his_. But if that was true…why did he still feel broken?

"Sho? Sho? Come on. Get up. We have to go!" a voice said with urgency.

"Look at that new drama. Kyoko and Ren look like they are actually in love! I'm soooooo jealous of Kyoko, but she is pretty so I wouldn't get mad at her if they actually went out."

"You're right. They do look like they are actually in love. I've never seen Ren look at someone with those loving eyes."

"I wonder if they are going to kiss."

"Kiss? Ren has never kissed in a movie!"

"This might stir up an actual romance! I'm so excited!"

The knife twisted. His heart broke as he looked at Kyoko. She had changed. Those eyes of hers looking at Ren's were full of longing. No sign of revenge. No sign of her thinking about him. Kyoko was only thinking of her character's feelings. When had her acting reached this level? Or was it really…acting?

Sho felt his heart give way and it broke. A hole grew there and it ached for her. It ached to go to the past and see her smiling at him as if nothing existed except for him. He needed her back. And the only thing that could change her feelings about him was the thing that had made her forget the revenge. Acting.

* * *

Make sure to review! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shoko sighed at her desk, frustrated about why no one at the industry was capable of filling her request. Sho had never requested anything of importance to her before and the one time that he had, she would fail.

"Gosh, you'd think some people would care about the problems of the hottest person in the singing industry right now in their own company. Would their motivation go up if I told them that this would affect his singing? Ughhh…this industry is confusing…" Shoko mumbled.

_"Shoko…could you…" Sho had begun, trying to keep his anger and frustration in check._

_"…What?" Shoko asked._

_Sho had looked so helpless. So ashamed of what he was about to ask. Yet, he had looked as if he could not…live normally if he did not ask._

_"…Could you…possibly…get me into that drama? One Rose? Not one of the major parts like…like…Kyoko's, but maybe into a part that is sort of important."_

_He had flinched when he said Kyoko. His hand had immediately grasped his jacket in pain, as if just saying her name was enough to cause his heart to burst. His eyes closed for one second, but then they opened and looked at Shoko as if determined to go on._

_"Please. I beg of you, Shoko. Please get me into that drama," Sho said bowing his head._

_"….Yes, of course I will Sho. I promise. You will be in the drama, One Rose," Shoko had said._

Shoko's eyes softened at the memory. It had been interesting to see that part of Sho…it was one that Sho had never shown her before. He had many sides to him that she had never seen before, she knew.

"Ahhhh…if only someone at this industry was smart enough to see him shining when he sings. Although Kyoko probably did…before _that_ happened. He should have realized that he was in love with her before he went up and left her. Then maybe none of this would have happened and they would both still be happy," Shoko groaned, "If only someone in this industry would-"

"Shoko! Shoko! I did it!" a man yelled barely containing his excitement as he burst through the door.

"What is it?" Shoko asked confused and irritated that her thoughts had been interrupted.

"You know that request you made? Well…guess who's made it come true…me!" the man said with flowers surrounding him, "Now Shoko, you have to fall in love with me and we will live in a cottage with-"

"You mean that you-" Shoko started.

"Yes, I did. Sho is now part of the drama, _One Rose_."

* * *

"Ohhhhhhh, what a day!" Kyoko said stretching outside of the industry.

Now that she was beginning to become a well-known actress, her work was increasing. She now had a long work schedule, not as long as Ren's (his never ended), but it was growing larger and larger each day. More dramas were being turned down than accepted because of her work schedule and school (she wouldn't want to miss too much school).

Her favorite drama now was _One Rose_, even though they hadn't even started filming (still getting characters). This was the first drama that she would be one of the _lead_ actresses. Not to forget that she was working with her sempai, Tsuruga.

"Yes! Soon I will be able to work with my number one sempai and grow in the acting industry. Yes! I will get to put on make-up! It will happen!" Kyoko turned to the nearest stranger and grabbed him by the arm, "Right?"

"Ummm…right?" he mumbled confused.

"Say it LOUDER!" Kyoko screamed.

"Right," the boy said scared.

"LOUDER!"

"RIGHT!"

"With more enthusiasm!"

"RIGHT!"

"AGAIN!"

"RIGHT!"

"Umm…Kyoko?" Kanae said, looking confused.

"What Kanae?" Kyoko asked, happy to see her friend.

As Kyoko dropped the boy's arm, he ran away as fast as he could. From then on, there would be rumors and stories about a boy that ran down the street, continuing to say the word, 'right', over and over again as if his life depended on it.

"What were you- oh, never mind," Kanae said shaking her head, "How are your acting jobs going?"

"Really good! I'm so…happy," Kyoko said beaming at her friend, "I feel as if I were flying in the sky like Corn can."

"Umm…that's good Kyoko. I'm glad you're happy."

"Kanae!" Kyoko said, her eyes glowing.

Kyoko hugged Kanae tightly and Kanae's eyes grew soft.

"This girl…" Kanae thought.

"Wait, didn't you have to meet Tsuruga today for lunch right now?" Kanae asked looking at her clock.

"You're right!" Kyoko looked at her watch and gasped, "Bye Kanae!"

In two seconds flat Kyoko had disappeared and Kanae was left alone on the street.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ren wondered as he sat at the restaurant closest to the industry.

Tsuruga Ren was sitting down at a booth waiting for Kyoko to arrive. He sighed heavily watching waitresses looking disapprovingly at his hat on in the restaurant. If they had known it was Ren underneath that hat, they would have probably fainted.

A few seconds later, a high school girl appeared at the restaurant looking as if she was about to faint from exhaustion. She put her bike up next to the restaurant window and gazed inside looking for someone. When she reached Ren's eyes, she smiled and happily ran inside and sat in the booth without asking a waiter where to sit. The waitress serving them looked disapprovingly at her, but then sighed and asked for their order.

"Kyoko, where have you been?" Ren asked playfully after the waitress left with their orders in hand.

"My job had just finished and I saw Kanae and talked for her for about a minute. I'm so sorry Ren for being late. I know I was the one who asked you to be here too…" Kyoko said in a rush nervously.

Ren's smiled, letting his face show his feeling for his kouhai. Not that she would notice (didn't think of love lately).

"So, what did you call me out here for today, Kyoko?" Ren asked, happy just to see her smiling at him.

"Well, I needed help understanding my character's feelings in _One Rose_. I don't understand it very well, since I can't relate it to what I can usually relate it to."

Kyoko blushed and looked away for a minute. Ren knew exactly what she usually related it too and knew why she couldn't relate _One Rose_ to fairies or rich ladies.

"In _One Rose_, my character struggles to get by in life and barely makes enough money for a living. She is alone, even though everyone beside her acts like her friend and her parents and siblings are kind to her. In other words, she is alone with people surrounding her. How could she be lonely, Ren?" Kyoko asked, confused.

"Well…for one thing, think about her past experiences. What was her past like? What would make her feel sad ?" Ren asked.

"Well…in her past, she moved around a lot and left a lot of friends behind, but she e-mails them every day. How could she miss them?" Kyoko mumbled.

Kyoko kept mumbling to herself for a while and kept making these weird motions with her hands. It was very amusing to watch, just like his manager had said. Her hands then came together, as if she had remembered something.

"I understand now, Ren! I've got to go! I'll see you later," Kyoko said as she raced out the door.

"Wait, Kyoko…you haven't eaten and-" Ren started when he started to feel stares.

"Oh, great…she said my name…" Ren thought.

Ren rushed out of the restaurant, leaving a tip behind, going to his next job, laughing the entire way.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter came out so late. One word: relatives. Anyway, hope you enjoy and make sure to write reviews (they really do encourage me).

* * *

Chapter 3

Sho tapped his fingers on the reception desk, anxious to see what he wanted dearly. Kyoko. Today was finally the day that the cast would be introduced to each other so that they would be able to put faces to the people they played opposite of. They would meet their director and get their scripts that would have to be memorized by the first day of shooting, but Sho didn't care about any of that. He only wanted to see Kyoko, his love that he had pushed away to begin singing.

"Sho Fuwa? Your meeting with the other members of the cast begins in ten minutes in Room 128. Here is your escort to the room, Mr. Fuwa," the receptionist finally said gesturing to the woman next to her.

The woman bowed her head slightly and started down the hall. Sho followed, still anxious to get to the room with the cast.

"Here it is, Room 128. It appears that none of the cast is here yet, but I assume that they will be here shortly," the woman said bowing her head and heading toward the reception desk.

Sho sat down and sighed. He could not wait to see Kyoko again.

* * *

Everyone sat in the room waiting for the last member of the cast to arrive. Thirty minutes had gone by and he still hadn't shown up. No one knew his name because the director said that the last cast member had wanted to keep it a surprise.

"I wonder who he is Ren. Could he be someone really famous that he couldn't release his name even to the cast until now? Ohhh…I wonder who it is…" Kyoko said excitedly.

"Well, whoever he is, he is taking a very long time…even if he is famous," Ren said annoyed at the last cast member.

"Maybe, he's a prince from a faraway land that had to fly for a long time until he could be here," Kyoko said, letting her imagination get the better of her.

Ren chuckled. That girl was really something.

"The last cast member is in a different room. The receptionist made a mistake and he's been waiting there for about forty minutes," a man said coming in the room.

"I'll go get him," Kyoko said, still in her fairyland castle.

"Thank you," the director said smiling.

Kyoko walked out the door and skipped down the hall.

"He's in Room 128!" the man called to Kyoko.

"Thanks!" Kyoko yelled back, anxious to see the last cast member.

* * *

"Ahhhhh…why is everyone so late?" Sho mumbled frustrated.

It had been forty minutes since he had gotten to his room and there was still no sign of the other cast members. More importantly, Kyoko wasn't there and she usually would be right on time to cast meetings. In fact, Sho wouldn't be surprised if she arrived an hour early.

Sho chuckled at the thought. Even though Kyoko had changed a bit, she probably still believed in fairies and such. So innocently she used to wish to see a real fairy. She even had Sho wish with her.

"But the past is the past…I can only worry about the future Kyoko, not the old one. Kyoko is Kyoko, even if she changed her hair and joined the acting business," Sho reminded himself for the fortieth time.

"I'm leaving this room to go get a soda. At this rate, the meeting might start very late," Sho said to himself as he got up and walked to the door.

Right before Sho opened the door, he heard a knock.

"Last cast member? Are you still there? I'm coming in," a voice said cheerfully as the doorknob turned.

Sho knew this voice. It was the voice he had longed to here without even knowing it. His ears captured her voice perfectly. His heart raced with joy, but his body was calm.

The door opened and Kyoko stood in front of him with her hands over her eyes.

"Can I see who you are? Or do I have to wait to see you with everyone else?" Kyoko asked in a child-like tone.

She must have thought that I was a prince or something, Sho thought.

"Open your eyes," Sho said, hoping and wishing that she loved him too.

* * *

When Kyoko opened the door, she was too nervous to look at the mystery man immediately. After all, he had wanted to keep his identity secret so Kyoko didn't know who he could be. She covered her eyes, wondering if he still wanted to keep it a surprise until the cast saw him too.

"Can I see who you are? Or do I have to wait to see you with everyone else?" Kyoko asked.

There was silence, but then a man's voice said, "Open your eyes." Kyoko turned to stone at the sound of his words. Well, it wasn't exactly the words that had hurt her; it was the person who said them. And this person had ruined her life.

Kyoko took her hands off her eyes and opened them slowly, as if the light waiting for her would burn her eyes. And there he was.

Sho Fuwa.

Hatred filled Kyoko's insides from top to bottom. Kyoko used all of her energy to stop the demons inside of her from ripping him apart. Then she did the most unlikely thing ever.

She smiled at him and turned around.

"You were placed in the wrong room. Follow me to go to the meeting," Kyoko said, letting her hatred hit him like stabs to the back.

"Oh and one last thing, "Kyoko said turning into Mio, "Don't you dare talk to me outside of filming during this drama. If you do, I'm not sure that I will be able to be civil."

And with that, Kyoko walked away, letting Sho's slow footsteps follow her all the way to the meeting room, not knowing that those words had hit Sho hard enough to burn the hole in his heart. Sho grasped his jacket sleeve with his shaking hand and continued to walk behind Kyoko, step by step.


	5. Chapter 4

I admit this is a short chapter but this has been a very tiring two-three weeks and the lack of reviews didn't encourage my writing. The more reviews I get, the longer these chapters will be so REVIEW. It helps me write(I don't write well without encouragement so thanks to the people who did comment). Here's an interesting development by the way. This is a Sho x kyoko story but there is more Ren x Kyoko in this one. Don't worry though. It will come. So enjoy and REVIEW.

* * *

Ren grew impatient for it had been ten minutes since Kyoko had left. But ten minutes had been too much for him even though ten minutes was the amount of time it was expected for her to be gone. Right on the eleven minute mark, the door opened slowly with Kyoko glaring at the floor until she met Ren's eyes. What she found, he did not know, but her face completely relaxed as she rushed to seat herself beside him. And as the newcomer arrived, Ren knew the reason she had been angry and he found himself frustrated with himself. For who else would have requested that his casting news would be kept a secret? Only him. There was no other man that would do that except for the one he was staring at with menacing eyes.

Sho Fuwa. The one who had broken Kyoko's heart and made her join this industry for revenge. Ren glanced at Kyoko who had been silent ever since she had returned, for good reason. Ren's eyes opened with shock as he saw her staring with the utmost concentration down. Her hands were folded together shaking furiously and she stared at them as if urging them to stop. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply five times. Ren reached out and touched her hands until they had calmed under his touch.

For a few minutes, she continued to relax with her eyes closed. Her eyes opened slowly as she moved one of her hands from underneath Ren's and ever so gently put it on top of his so that his hand was between both of hers. Ren felt his cheeks burning so he turned away for a moment to compose himself with his acting skills. When he turned back he found Kyoko relaxed and determined the act calmly in front of the entire cast including the one that she despised, but she did not let go of his hand. Ren found himself calmed as well as he looked toward the director to listen to his speech that he had nearly finished. Ren then glanced toward Sho who sat beside the director and decided that he would protect Kyoko from Sho, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Sho sat there beside the director, oblivious to what he was saying. Aggravation and envy of Ren had clouded his mind ever since he saw Kyoko holding Ren's hand with a calming expression. She had been so…livid ever since she had heard his voice and Sho found his determination withering down as the director continued to talk about the upcoming movie. There was close to no chance that Sho would ever get the chance to confess to Kyoko, much less her accepting. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the black hole that had developed more and more since he left Kyoko. When he had reached up toward that small speck of sunlight remaining, it disappeared.

"…Oh, yes! I forgot to mention Sho Fuwa's character and he is important. Sho Fuwa's character will be Kyoko's crush from childhood. In other words, he will be the only one standing in the way of Ren and Kyoko's love. His character will do all he can to bring them apart because he liked Kyoko too. The antagonist. Fans will love this!" the director said excitedly talking about the whole situation.

Sho saw a light above him growing bigger. Hope. The one thing he had lost in a few minutes. He glanced at Kyoko to find her staring at the director in horror and Ren looked absolutely furious. However, this was the one and only chance he had and he was going to take it gladly, no matter what they think.


	6. Chapter 5

I know that this took a while, but I think you RenxKyo fans are really going to like this one...I hope. Anyway keep the reviews coming. And yes, this is still a ShoxKyo fanfic...so look forward to those moments. Review, review, review!

* * *

The silence in Ren's car was calm even though two of the people in the car were absolutely livid. Ren's manager, Yashiro, looked at them nervously, afraid to break the silence. Luckily, they weren't mad at each other again and they seemed to be mad at the same person. Sho Fuwa. Of course, mad wasn't exactly the word for it. Mad seemed like a dull word compared to the atmosphere in the car. Cold sweat enveloped Yashiro's hands as he tried to rub them together to make them warmer even though the temperature outside was over eighty degrees.

"…So, I guess we're off to take more pictures for the advertisements for _One Rose_. I'm so glad that Kyoko didn't have any other plans to get there…you know…to save gas…we have to stop global warming..," Yashiro said nervously as the silence continued.

As he looked to the backseat where Kyoko was sitting, he saw her hands clenched into fists, looking white as if there was no circulation there. The atmosphere grew heavier, if that was possible, at the realization that they were getting closer to their destination. To where Sho Fuwa was…

"We're here," Ren said gravely, slowly pulling in the a parking spot.

Each of them sat there not moving to get out of the car. This was a first for any of them. Usually, each of them would be secretly ecstatic to be working with each other again. Not that they weren't now…there was just different circumstances. Kyoko slowly unclenched her hands and laid them on her lap. Ren took a deep breath and took his hands off the steering wheel and his feet off the pedals, but neither of them made a move to get out of the car.

"Yashiro…" Ren started.

"Yes!" Yashiro responded, feeling like a grade school student.

"I need to talk to Kyoko for a minute about something…could you please get everything ready for the photo shoot inside? This will only take a minute," Ren said slowly, not showing his nervousness.

"Okay…I'll tell the director you are stuck in traffic but you will be there in ten minutes. Is that all right?" Yashiro asked.

"Thank you," Ren replied, looking forward toward the other cars in the parking lot.

* * *

"Do you mind if we take a short drive, Kyoko? I don't want to be interrupted," Ren said after Yashiro went inside.

"Okay, but do you mind if I sit next to you? It's kind of awkward if I talk you sitting in the back," Kyoko asked wanting to be close to Ren.

"Yeah…" Ren said.

Kyoko quickly got out the car and came back in as fast as she could without being seen by someone inside the studio. Once she got in and was ready to leave, Ren started the car and began driving. For five minutes they sat there in a calm silence as the city passed them. To Ren, everything around him was a blur except for Kyoko and the road ahead of him. He drove into a empty parking lot and stopped the car.

"Ren…I have something I want to talk to you about. Will you listen?" Kyoko said looking at Ren nervously.

"Yes."

"My reasons for starting show business were disgusting to you Ren, I know that. Revenge against Sho Fuwa. Horrible, right? To you, starting show business for revenge made you hate me. When I told about that, somehow I knew you had some grudge against me, but I didn't know why…at the time. As you know, I began acting and I started to…like it. For a few moments, I forgot my revenge when I was acting. Especially at the tea ceremony. When you were acting with me. You were able to keep me from thinking of him. You're the only one besides Corn that could do that…"

Kyoko looked at Ren and found that his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her. He nodded his head to show that he was listening so she continued.

"After I acted in the tea ceremony, I had a photo shoot and you took me to my hotel room, remember? Whenever Yashiro asked me when I learned the tea ceremony…I fell to my knees right? Well…it wasn't because of my injury. It was because of…him. In the past, I used to do everything for him. I learned the tea ceremony for him. I learned how to serve a customer for him. Everything I did in Kyoto was for him. It made me realize how empty I really was. The only thing I really had to myself was Corn and my memories with him. When I think of…Sho Fuwa…I…I…"

Ren grasped onto Kyoko's hand and she squeezed it.

"…can't control myself. My anger grows and I just can't control my emotions. I want to destroy him for making me waste sixteen years worshipping him. I never had any female friends. I don't know how to control myself. I need to control myself. I know that and yet…and yet…I can't!" Kyoko said with tears dripping down her face, "How can I…how can I act with him without hurling myself at him? My life was ruined because of him. You, LME, and Corn are the only things I have left."

Ren opened his eyes and looked at Kyoko, surprised that she had entrusted him with this. She had never talked with him like this.

"I'm here," Ren said softly.

Kyoko looked at him and cried silently holding his hand, not letting go.

"I need to know that you won't abandon me. Please…don't leave me. If you leave me, I don't know what I'd do because you are one of the only things I have left. I don't want to get attached to someone that will leave me! I…don't…want that to happen again…losing someone that was once precious to me. Someone that I loved…I've lost two of my loved ones. I don't want that to happen again!" Kyoko cried holding Ren's hand tightly, as if she was afraid he would let go.

"I won't abandon you, Kyoko. I will never abandon you like Sho Fuwa did! Trust me…please! I promise that I won't. No, I swear. You will always be safe with me. I won't walk away, Kyoko. I will never walk away from you, no matter what happens. So, trust in me even if you can not trust anyone else. If you are on the ground…I will pick you up. I swear, I will never let Sho Fuwa hurt you again," Ren said.

Kyoko slowly put her head on Ren's shoulder and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths. Ren slowly wiped her tears away with his hands.

"…thank you…it may take a while…but one day, I will regain that very important human emotion. I promise. So don't leave me behind, okay? Please...just don't leave me behind..." Kyoko said softly drifting off into a relaxing sleep.

"Okay," Ren said softly reaching for his phone.

"Hey, Yashiro. This traffic jam is going to take longer than we thought. I know this is asking a lot, but do you think we could reschedule for tomorrow?" Ren said.

"That's fine and I'll let the interviews after this be rescheduled too, okay? Just relax and take the day off," Yashiro said.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 6

Gosh, this document looks so small on fanfiction but truly it is much longer than it seems. Sorry that it took so long to come out with this chapter. Review, review, REVIEW!!! Please.

* * *

Sho Fuwa angrily tapped his fingers waiting for Ren and Kyoko to arrive to the rescheduled shooting. Although he knew they weren't stuck in a traffic jam yesterday. They left the parking lot leaving Yashiro behind. He had seen everything. And the thought that they took the day off to be together made him absolutely livid.

"Sho? Sho?" Shoko said worried.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I was just thinking about a few things…" Sho said trying to use his acting skills to cover up his distress.

Shoko looked at him, obviously seeing past his "acting" skills and sighed. She looked toward the direction behind Sho and was frustrated.

"Umm…Sho they are here now. You know-" Shoko began.

Sho cast her such an angry glare that Shoko was silenced on the spot. His glare had penetrated her skin like ice, causing her to freeze for a minute.

Sho turned around to face a scene that made his eyes turn even colder than they had a minute ago. Kyoko looked so happy, ignoring the fact that he was there. Had she forgotten the revenge that he was holding onto as his last resort? No, that wasn't possible…it couldn't be possible. He would make sure of it.

"Shoko? Don't you just hate _unfeminine_ and_ unattractive_ women? No man would even look at them except for pity, don't you think?" Sho lied, looking at Kyoko the entire time with a smirk on his face.

_Make her hate you, Sho. Make her remember her revenge. How much she hated and despised you. That is the only path to her loving you._

"Men would only stay with them if they did work for them."

_Tell her lies to make her hate you. That is the only way to beat him. If she moves on, you will never have her._

"But you know, they would throw them away eventually. Just like a used tissue paper. After all, if they don't fit the necessary requirements, why keep them? When you could have people like you, Shoko," Sho looked at Shoko with eyes of mischievousness.

She would never see the lie. He knew that. His acting skills were better than he had thought. Shoko wouldn't think so either. That's why this plan was perfect. The perfect way to make her hate him. Because if she didn't hate him, how else could he get close?

Sho glanced over to Kyoko and saw her shaking. Ren looked positively furious as he glared at Sho. Pure hatred filled his eyes and Sho felt himself smile. Better make them even madder.

_Dig a hole in her heart so deep that only your love will fill it. Don't let Ren get her. Then it will all be finished._

Kyoko took a step toward Sho, not showing any emotions. Slowly, but surely she walked toward him. To him, there was only him and her in the room. The air was tense and no one spoke. Ren couldn't move from his spot as a mixture of surprise and hatred continued to fill his face. He wanted to intervene, but some force stopped him from moving. It was their realm and he couldn't enter. Not even a single step.

She stopped beside Sho, not letting her emotions show. The silence continued.

"Sho…" Kyoko said emotionless.

"I will wait for you at the top, Kyoko-chan," Sho said, a smirk crossing his face, "Only you. That I promise."

"I will make you feel the pain I felt when you left. That's what I promise," Kyoko said, still not letting one drop of emotion show.

"If you are insistent on your revenge, meet me." Sho said.

_Make her want only you. Even if your actions make her hate you. Then her heart is yours for no one else to have._

"Where?" Kyoko said, her voice almost inaudible.

"At the hotel where we stayed together. Don't bring anyone else with you. I'll bring a car," Sho said, walking away slowly toward his dressing room, "That is, if you're not scared."

_Make her love only you so that your heart may be unbroken once again. Even if the measures may be looked at as cheap or evil. For love is a battlefield that you must win in order to succeed. _


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, here it finally is. It looks a lot smaller on here, like always. I have no excuses. Well, I do, but you probably don't want to hear them. Just know that I probably should have been studying while I was writing this. I hope things will calm down when my summer comes (next week), and I'll have more time to write. This part of the story is very crucial to the storyline and this fanfiction will be over in about maybe 4 more chapters max. If you have any suggestions of what I should write next, just pm me or comment. As always, reviews are always helpful. So in other words: REVIEW!!!

* * *

Overwhelming emotions ran deep throughout every vein in Kyoko's body. The range of her feelings were beyond even her own comprehension, threatening to break her into millions of tiny pieces. Her body shivered with anger, outrage, loneliness, hurt…and even sheer madness. His face reappeared in her thoughts and she fell to her knees, not able to move even a muscle of her body. Tears fell down her face, unlike the time when he had first left her alone and by herself.

Why? Why would this time be different from all of the rest? What was causing these emotions to run deep and hurt her beyond what she had felt before? Shouldn't the shock have subsided by now….but why was did it still hurt so much?

Kyoko stared at the dressing room mirror before her, looking at herself in this horrible state. She wanted to smash the mirror and make it feel what she was feeling at this moment. No, she wanted him to see what he had done to her. She wanted to cry in front of him and let him see what she had become, because of him and his malicious words.

Her chest felt a deep, throbbing pain as if someone had punched a whole right there. She knew immediately that she had never forgotten Sho, never stopped loving him. Unrequited love…was very painful.

Kyoko got to her feet and let them take her to where she would meet him. Where he would be cruel to her, patronize her, and hate her. But she knew that if she could just see him one more time with these feelings…she could forget him.

* * *

It had hurt her, the words that he had said. He knew that it would hurt her, yet he had not known what it would do to him. The guilt weighed him down as he sat with his back facing the door, outside of her dressing room. He heard her cry. Kyoko, one of the strongest people he had ever known, was crying again. Not because of her mother, but because of _him_.

He walked away from the dressing room and hit a nearby wall in frustration. Why was he feeling these feelings? Suddenly, he just wanted her to smile…he didn't want her to be in pain any longer. And if he was her pain, well then he would just have to do something about that.

Sho ran to find Shoko. She was sitting, shocked beside Tsuruga who glared at him with intensity as he stopped before him.

"I quit, Shoko. I'm leaving."

Shoko looked up at him, puzzled and shocked by his statement. Tsuruga shared her amazement enough that his glare lessened. He felt hatred toward Tsuruga so much…but that would have to be forgotten. He turned toward him and got down on his knees. Something he would not have done in his right mind, if he was thinking clearly. And he wasn't. Thinking clearly that is.

"She's crying. Go."

He got up and ran, ran to the front door and kept running toward his car. The rain poured down on top of him. The door slammed behind him as he scrambled for his car keys. His head was blurred. He wasn't thinking clearly. He needed to drive. Drive so far away that Kyoko would not see his face again. Never again. That was how it should be. No, that was how it had to be.

All he knew was that he was driving with his feet on the pedals. The sounds of horns blaring beside him did not register. Something in the back of his brain urged him to turn around but he continued, determined to continue. He knew that if he went back, nothing would be waiting for him. It was really amusing wasn't it, that even though he had treated Kyoko horribly, he loved her. Sho laughed until it became too awkward for no one was there. Pure silence resonated throughout the car.

Two bright white lights appeared before him, moving closer and closer. He felt sort of an inner peace and he closed his eyes. Kyoko was with him smiling, holding out her hands for him to come closer. So he reached and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

Here's a chapter. Only one point of view today though. If your wondering, the italics are memories. ******Please Review********

* * *

The world seemed to become meaningless as Kyoko sat there, in front of the hotel, waiting for Sho. Little drops of water came from the sky and she looked up. All she saw was gray clouds hovering above her, threatening to pour down rain. In the distance she heard a crack of lightning strike down. But she didn't care. She looked in front of her and waited.

Thoughts of Sho filled every corner of her brain. Her heart ached so much that she felt it would burst at the possibility that he would leave her out here. Alone. Again.

Sirens blared and blasted past her at full speed. The man driving looked determined and very serious. Two girls past by Kyoko heading inside the hotel.

"Can you believe it?"

"No. I hope he's okay."

"We just have to believe that."

"I love Fuwa's songs though…he won't die will he?"

Fear struck through Kyoko's body. She grabbed one of the girls shoulders.

"…What did you say?" Kyoko said weekly.

They both looked at each other and sighed. Their expressions were blank as they told her.

"Apparently, Sho Fuwa was in a car accident about three miles down from here. Can you-"

Kyoko sprinted off, leaving the girls stunned.

_"Kyoko? Won't you come with me?"_

What was that idiot thinking? Why would he get in a car accident far away from here? He should have been there thirty minutes ago….

_"I'm so cool, I can't be so unhip as to ask someone to buy pudding for me."_

He may be stupid, but he's still a good driver….what got into him? What was that speech about back there? He can't leave me. He just can't…I mean after saying all of that, he can't just expect me to ignore it all and forget about it.

_"So you're saying…it's because of my handsome features and vast popularity that you were never able to make friends."_

Kyoko slipped and landed on her knees. Her inch-heels broke. She kicked them off and continued running.

_"Even if it isn't a major wound, you want it to heal quickly, right!! If you want it to heal quickly with no scar us this!"_

Her feet began bleeding. Her hair flew in all directions, covering her face at times. She began breathing heavily.

_"…I've already discussed things with that jerk. There's no way that jerk'll declare anything on you again. So relax…"_

Breathing became more difficult as she continued. She heard lightning in the distance hit the ground. The sky seemed to become darker and rained started pouring furiously.

_"From now on, the only one in the world I'll give a chance to beat me is only you."_

Kyoko fell onto her knees once again. Her legs from the knees down were scraped.

"SHO FUWA!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!"

Kyoko suddenly felt weak and cried. Her knees buckled from underneath and she sat there. The pain in her chest was unreal. A police car honked at her, waving her over.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to take you anywhere?"

She looked up and nodded. Carefully getting up, she got into the police car.

"The hospital, please."


	10. Chapter 9

It's over. Yeah, you weren't wrong when you saw that this was completely. And yes, I am as completely dumbfounded as you are. Everything is over (it's sorta sad for me...maybe I'll have to write a sequel...but it depends on the demand and my preferences). **Just so you know, there is a slight spoiler in here from Ch. 145 if you haven't already read that. If you haven't, I suggest you read it. Don't blame me if you haven't read this and don't know about the spoiler because this is bolded _and_ underlined. **Ughhhh...now that that is out of the way, I want to thank all of you for your support during this entire thing. If it hadn't been for you, this would have ended at the prologue. Please please REVIEW!!! I can't wait to hear what you thought about it. This one took a long time, but I spent hours and hours on it just to make it right because this is the end and I wanted it to be perfect (well, I hope it is). I like this chapter the best, personally. All your questions are answered. Anyway, please review and enjoy!!!

* * *

The world was at a standstill. Everything seemed so calm and tranquil. She heard people talking in murmurs and some occasional laughter. She heard the shuffling of feet hitting the ground as they passed her by and their breaths, soft and almost silent. Beside her, someone was smacking gum and then blowing it till it made a soft 'pop'. They repeated the process over and over. All of this was normal and yet it seemed so incomprehensible. Why was everything so ordinary? She felt as if she was in some parallel world where everything was okay.

But it wasn't. It _wasn't_ okay.

People should have been running and screaming. Nothing should have been the same. She had been feeling normal just a few hours ago, but that seemed so distant now. She remembered talking with Ren and hanging out with Moko a few days ago. And then how Shotaro had-

She felt a sense of shock as she sat there, unmoving except for the uncontrollable shaking emanating from her hands. Shotaro. Why could she only remember the good times with him now that he might be dead? Now that she possibly could never see him again. He had brought her to Tokyo, protected her from Vie Ghoul, stolen her first kiss…

Deep inside she knew that she had never stopped loving him. No matter how much she screamed and yelled at him, she always knew that she was really just covering it up. That really and truly, him leaving her had shocked her into a form of hate. It was just a defense against being hurt again. Feeling so much hurt that she would go back to being in pieces. Going back to hurting so much that all she could do was cry and feel vulnerable. It was a defense so that she wouldn't cry in front of him. So that she wouldn't hurt _him._ Because even when she was crying all he could do was watch. He could never handle her tears.

She had never thought that he would leave her. Never thought that he would abandon her like her mother had. Never thought he would leave her all alone with nothing to keep her going. She had always thought he would stay there with her. Forever. She never wanted to believe that one of the only people she had ever loved never loved her back. Never cared about her. Only thought of her as a stepping stool to get higher in the world.

But it was all clear now. She knew that he probably didn't care about her. That he probably wouldn't remember her after becoming more famous. And yet…she couldn't help but love him. Even if it hurt. Even if he didn't love her back. Even if… if he died. She felt a silent tear slide down her face. He was hurting now. Hurting so much that it was possible that he could leave this world forever. Possible that he would never see her again. Never talk to her again. Never touch her again.

It was crazy, but all she really wanted was to hear his voice one more time. Just to hear it and know that he was going to be okay. Just to see him looking at her normally as if everything was fine. That he was going to keep living. It didn't really matter that he wouldn't return her feelings. Even if every time she saw him, it caused her to cry by herself. She didn't even care if he yelled and screamed at her. As long as he was _there_. He just needed to be alive. Breathing. Singing. Acting. She didn't care as long he was _alive._

She covered her eyes with her jacket sleeve to hide her tears. Her heart seemed to burn, as if someone had forcibly ripped a piece of it out and didn't patch up the space. Her breaths became staggered and a moan escaped from her lips. And no one noticed. She felt alone. Nothing was right. It hurt. It really hurt. And she couldn't do anything about it.

"I told you I'm fine, doc! So why don't you just _shut up_ and leave me alone. I have a _scratch _on my forehead and-"

Kyoko felt her heart beating faster. Her palms began to sweat.

"You fainted. You need to rest and recu-"

"What the heck do you think someone _would_ do after nearly being killed on the street? Have a cup of tea? Are you seriously-"

This couldn't be happening. There was no way that this was happening.

"All you fans are worried."

"A better reason to leave this hospital, don't you think? I'm not stupid. You just want to be given credit for a _scratch._"

Kyoko stood up slowly and turned around. She saw him and the tears seemed to fall like rain on a stormy day. It wouldn't stop and she ran toward him embracing him in a tight hug. She couldn't think. His smell, his blonde hair, his voice all seemed to attack her at once, leaving her breathless. Relief filled her every vein and bone in her body. He was there. Alive. At first his body went stiff. She felt him tense up immediately as his voice left him.

But then his arms slowly wrapped around her. She felt her tears soak his shirt. They stood there for a while, awkwardly hugging each other.

"I thought you were dead," Kyoko whispered, "I thought you left m-"

She was silent. Tears ran down faster and her grip on him grew tighter. She felt her body shake. This wasn't real. How could he still be alive? He was there.

"You hate me, Kyoko. I left you, just like you mother. And you-"

Sho hugged Kyoko tighter to the point where it almost hurt. Then he became tense and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her straight in the eyes. The pain in them shot through her like a bullet. They seemed to push her away and at the same time, tell her to bring him closer.

"-love Ren."

Abruptly, Sho turned around. She stared at his back that looked lonesome.

"This is goodbye, Kyoko-san. Please…don't look for me."

He began walking. Walking away from her. A mental image of her mother popped into her head. He was leaving her. Just like her mother. No. No, this couldn't be happening. She wasn't prepared for this. She felt her knees go weak and she swayed. Everything seemed so dizzy, so unreal. All she could see was his back. Walking farther and farther away. If she called out would he turn around? Or would he never look back?

_Okaa-san! Okaa-san!* No, don't leave me behind!_

Would it happen again? Just like before? Would he leave her alone? All alone again…

Sweat dripped down her face and she felt her heart race faster and faster. Was she really just going to let this happen? Was it going to be a repeat of the past? Why…why do people keep leaving? The most important people…

"D-Don't…" she murmured quietly.

She began shaking as the memories appeared before her. All those happy memories. All the quirky little things she knew about him and he knew about her. How she spent almost all of her life trying to become his wife…how he didn't like sweet things but loved pudding. How he pretended not to care about her but protected her in the end… How could he just leave like that?

"Don't leave me, idiot!!!!" Kyoko screamed tears streaming down her cheeks, arms shaking toward him, "I _love _you. I…never really hated you."

Her heart hurt. Sho slowly stopped walking. He stood there, unmoving and unemotional.

"It _hurts_. I can't bear it. I don't want you to leave me. Please, please don't leave me."

Kyoko fell to her knees and stared at the ground. She felt the tears coming down. They just wouldn't stop. She felt so broken. Her heart ached. She felt like a hole was gaping there. So helpless. Nothing was right. It hurt so much. No matter what she said, what she felt…

"It really hurts. I love you…I love you too much…you know," Kyoko weakly chuckled, "when I was little, you were like…a prince to me. I felt so lucky just to know you. You were like my own fairy tale. I…never knew your feelings toward me. But then…"

Nothing would change. He would leave her, just like her mother. Her most important persons…

"You took me to Tokyo. I…was so happy. I can't even describe it. You chose me. Even if you left me, I still loved you. I thought that I could easily forget you. But you know what Sho…"

She used all of her strength to look up at him. He was still turned around but something had changed. He was slightly shaking and his fist was clenched tightly. He looked so far away. So far away.

"…I can't. I c-can't. Please. _Please_, please don't leave me Sho. I love you. I love you…I love you…idiot…." Kyoko said weakly, falling to the ground.

She felt two hands catch her and pull her into a tight embrace. She felt so weak. She couldn't take it. Couldn't take the pain.

"I won't."

Sho held her tightly. His arms surrounded her protectively and she relaxed against his chest. She heard his heart beating and she calmed, silently listening.

"I won't leave you. Kyoko, I love you. I thought that you were….just a childhood friend…just a…childhood friend…."

He trailed off. She liked the way that he held her, the smell and how she felt so warm even though outside it was snowing…

"But I was wrong. I need you. I…hurt you. I'll never forgive myself. I'm so sorry Kyoko. I'm so sorry…"

He sounded so desperate. A mixture of pain and sadness filled his voice. It hurt her. Her lips touched his and then she fell back into his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you. Please stay with me," she said

Everything was silent and the room quieted. All she could hear was the breathing of him beside her. And that was all that mattered.

"I won't leave you."

His lips touched hers and they were together. In their own realm where no one else could enter.

*Okaa-san means mom


End file.
